


Boy Melodrama Scene

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi!Dean, Bi-Curiosity, Boy Melodrama "BM" Scene, Brothers, Dating Advice, Dean's sexcapades, Good talk, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Impala, Implied Bottom Dean, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12, Relationship Advice, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam and Dean are going out for a guys' night. Sam decides to ask his brother some very personal questions before seeking some relationship advice.





	Boy Melodrama Scene

Sam and Dean were supposed to be having a guys’ night. Cas was back at the bunker with Jack, getting him acquainted with the library. There was a lot the young man needed to learn.

 

“I need to ask you something, and I really need an honest answer,” Sam started. Dean turned down the radio.

 

“Is this the kind of question that will make me want to bail out on the highway?”

 

Sam snickered. “Yeah. Um...so you’ve done just about everything there is to do when it comes to sex, right?”

 

“That’s not a bailing question. Yeah, I’d like to think I’ve had more than my share of enlightening experiences. Why? You seeing somebody with a weird kink?”

 

Sam took a few deep breaths before proceeding with his next question. “Have you had sex...with a guy?”

 

Dean swerved but righted the car.  _ Does Sam know about me and Cas? Hell of a way to bring it up. Play it cool, Dean. _ “Like I said, I’ve had  _ enlightening  _ experiences.”

 

“Dude, come on.”

 

“Yes, okay? I followed a woman home from a bar and then next thing I know she’s got a husband who wants to join in so I’m in the middle of a swinger sandwich.”

 

Sam visibly cringed. “A simple yes or no would have sufficed.”

 

Dean smirked. “You wanted an honest answer.”

 

“So...just the one time?”

 

“Sex is sex, Sammy. Two people doing something that feels good. Where’s all this coming from, anyway? You never want to know about my sex life.”

 

Sam shifted in his seat. “I’ve been seeing somebody. It was just casual at first, hanging out. Now I think we’re dating?”

 

Dean braced himself. He still felt like Sam was fishing for information. “You  _ think _ you’re dating?”

 

“Well, he kissed me.”

 

“He? Kissed you? And?”

 

Sam grinned. “And it was nice. He’s nice. I mean...we have so much in common and so much to talk about. I’m thinking maybe I should give this a shot.”

 

“You know you don’t have to sleep with the guy. You’ve never been into guys. Have you?”

 

“No, but...there’s  _ chemistry _ there. I dunno. Maybe it’s just  _ him. _ ”

 

Dean pulled into the gravel lot of the dive bar and turned off the engine. He turned to face his brother. “Look, I get it. I never went looking for a guy to hook up with but if a guy hit on me and there was  _ chemistry... _ good times were had. It all depends on what you feel comfortable doing.”

 

“That’s why I’m asking you. You’ve done stuff.”

 

Dean scrubbed his face with his hands. “You’re gonna buy me a lot of alcohol after this. Alright, you like kissing the guy so you’re not entirely straight. You got a little wiggle room, literally. You make out, things get hot and heavy, somebody’s on top of somebody...how you think you’ll feel with something poking back?”

 

Sam blushed. “Not there yet.” He let his mind drift a little. Making out sounded pretty good.

 

“Well, if you do, that’s when you know. You’ll either freak out or be into it. Me? I freaked out for like two seconds then I had hands and lips all over and…” Dean smiled at that particular memory. “I tried it and I liked it.”

 

“So does that make you bi?”

 

“According to Dad it made me a slut and a pervert.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Whoa, Dad knew?”

 

“Dad sort of caught me in the car. He tapped the window and a guy’s head came up from my lap. Imagine how awkward  _ that _ was. Probably would have gone a lot worse if it was the other way around.”

 

“Wow. He never said anything.”

 

“That’s because I let him think it was a one time drunken experiment and was a lot more discrete.” Dean played with the frayed thread on his jeans. “Do I know this guy? Would I like him?”

 

“Yeah, you know him. Not quite sure if you like him.”

 

“Sammy, just tell me. I gotta know if he’s good enough for you.”

 

Sam fidgeted. “It’s Gabe. Gabriel. He came back when Cas did and we started hanging out so he could get used to the human thing and…”

 

“You’re dating my boyfriend’s brother?!” Dean cut him off from his babbling. 

 

“Boyfriend? You’re shacked up with Cas and you didn’t tell me?”

 

Dean kind of shrunk into himself. “Well, you know...it’s new and I didn’t know how to tell you I’m sleeping with your best friend.”

 

Sam actually laughed. “I have been trying to get you two together for years. I thought you were some repressed closet case at first. Then I thought maybe you convinced yourself you didn’t deserve it.”

 

“You’re not mad? And maybe I did think I wasn’t good enough for him. But losing him...I wasn’t holding back anymore.”

 

“Good. I’m happy for you.”

 

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. “You really like Gabe?”

 

“I think I do, yeah.”

 

“Fine. Bring him around. At least he can’t zap me into TV Land again.”

 

“He’s human, Dean. Just like  _ your _ boyfriend.”

 

Sam teased him and lightly punched his shoulder. Dean tapped him back. “Now about that alcohol…”

 

They got out of Baby and headed to the bar. Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder. “Thanks, Dean.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean turned. “You know, now I can’t kick his ass if he hurts you or I’ll piss off Cas.”

 

“Is it weird, brothers dating brothers?”

 

“Yes. But weird is just another Thursday, right?”


End file.
